


Dreams of Kings and Gold

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dreams, Labyrinth AU, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: Sam can't stop having nightmares about people dying. One in particular comes to visit in the form of a bad 80's movie complete with a ballroom and bad outfits.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Dreams of Kings and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated - let me know what you think 
> 
> if you have any ideas or feedback let me know :) 
> 
> muah

Gravel crunched under the tires as they pulled into the gas station. It was run down, but everything around here was; there was nothing but dirt road for miles. 

  
Sam only knew this because of Dean's grumbling as he got out of the car, blinking his blurry eyes against the harsh sunlight. 

  
"Damn monsters hunting out in the middle of nowhere..gonna have to wash her later...bastards..." 

  
Sam ignored the mumbling of his brother as he walked into the gas station, looking around as Dean headed straight for the beer. He walked up the girl standing at the counter of "Lil' Smoothie of Heaven." 

  
She didn't quite fit in with the run-down gas station: she was too pretty, too clean, too happy. 

  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he just needed to get some more sleep before they hit Akron tonight, where they had a lead on another demon infestation. 

  
"Can I just get...uh..one large peach smoothie." 

  
She popped her gum as she pushed buttons on the screen, then stopped as she stared at him. Her eyebrows raised, and she smiled, her face transforming from the boredom look a second ago. 

  
"Sure thing, it's gonna be $2.75."

He handed her his card, then stood in the corner while he waited. 

  
Dean came over with armfuls of chips and a twelve pack, then frowned. 

  
"Man, you've got to stop getting pansy rabbit food and stuff. It's making me sick just lookin' at it." 

  
Sam rolled his eyes. 

  
"Yeah because all that junk is so good for you on hunts." 

  
His brother stuck out his tongue, and Sam resisted the urge to smile. It felt nice to be here, even if they were on a hunt. It felt...normal. Like they could've been on an actual family road trip instead of heading toward constant danger and nightmares. 

  
"One large peach for tall, plaid, and handsome," the waitress chirped out, waving a styrofoam cup. 

  
Sam reached for his phone when Dean snickered and nudged with with his elbow. 

  
"I think that's you, lumberjack." 

  
Sam's face flushed red, and he stumbled over to the counter, and grabbed the cup. He turned and looked back at the waitress over his shoulder as they left, his eyes shifting downward with embarrassment as the girl winked at him. 

  
They got back into the car, and the soft lull of Baby's engine immediately made him start drifting into sleep again. 

  
Dean was silent, which would've been unusual, except they shared a hotel room and he knew how little sleep his baby brother was getting with all the nightmares. He assumed they were about Lucifer. Or Jess. Or anyone else who had died. 

  
Every time, without fail, Sam would wake up trashing and jolting up, but anytime Dean would prod he would just mumble an excuse and roll back over.

  
It annoyed Dean to know he couldn't help, but they weren't exactly touchy-feely people. It just wasn't how things got done. 

  
Sam's head hit the window with a soft thud, and he fell back into sleep, the road becoming darker as his eyes closed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't in the car; he knew that much. He was standing in the dark, soft music slowly coming from...somewhere. 

  
The light became brighter, and suddenly he was standing in a ballroom, surrounded by people in masks. 

  
The music and voices hit him at once, the atmosphere of the party was loud and noisy and cheerful.

  
" _I have to be dreaming_ ", he thought. " _I look like I'm in a movie from the 20's_."

  
He looked down, realizing that he wasn't in his normal clothes. He was in a blinding white suit, and his mind flashed back to Lucifer, and he shuddered as he surveyed the room. 

  
He looked around to see if there was anyone he knew, good or bad, but everyone was in some weird mask like it was a masquerade or a costume party. He wandered around, waving off waiters offering drinks, trying to move as smoothly as possible through the crowd. 

  
Clearly, either this was a dream or some supernatural being was messing with him. As he looked around, his hand hovering where his gun should be, he heard his voice. 

  
" _Sam_." 

  
He spun around, his hand grabbing for a gun that wasn't there, and he felt foolish before he recognized the person in front of him. 

  
Gabriel was standing in front of him in an equally attractive and laughable outfit; dark blue and gold, complete with something that looked like glitter. His hair shone like melted gold, and Sam couldn't bring himself to deny the pang in his stomach, no matter how stupid the outfit. 

  
It was _Gabriel._ He could pull off anything. 

  
" _It's just because you like him_ ", a little voice mocked in the back of his head. 

  
" _You would never think he was stupid. He could kill you and you would thank him_."

  
Sam tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the archangel even as a cloud began to form in his head, making the room seem to sway and blur in and out of focus. 

  
"Where are we? Why am I here?"

  
Gabriel said nothing, and just gave him his signature smirk as he held out his hand. 

  
"Dance with me." 

  
"What?" 

"We're in a ballroom, at a ball. Dance with me." 

  
Sam looked at his outreached hand with doubt, then lowered his calloused hand into Gabriel's soft one. 

  
The music got louder, the crescendo increasing as Gabriel pulled Sam close to him. It felt like a fairy tale. 

  
He couldn't focus on anything except Gabriel's eyes as they spun in circles, forgetting to remember their hunt and why he should be anywhere but there. 

  
They danced around each other as one, moving together in a way that Sam shouldn't even have been able to without training, but it didn't matter. He felt a swell of love for Gabriel, and forgot to be embarrassed about it through his daze. 

  
The music slowed, and Gabriel spoke again in the smallest voice Sam had ever heard. 

  
"Trust me?" 

  
"What?" 

  
"Do you trust me?" 

  
Sam said nothing, but he smiled, and Gabriel took it was a win.

  
"Hold tight." 

  
"Wh- Gabriel!!" 

  
Sam shrieked as Gabriel spun him and dipped him, his hair brushing against the ground until Gabriel pulled him back up in a flash of wind and lights. 

  
He clung to Gabriel and stared, then began laughing hysterically with the angel, the adrenaline and lights and the perfectness of it hitting him at once. 

  
He finally caught his breath as he bent over, and looked into Gabriel's eyes. Neither of them spoke, the music and chatter of the other dances fading into the background as they leaned in. 

  
Sam didn't remember closing his eyes, but he remembers seeing Gabriel's face inching towards his, the anticipation making him lean further until....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up with a yelp. 

  
Dean swerved the car from the sudden noise and glared. 

  
"Dude, what the hell?" 

  
"What?" 

  
Sam looked around in a panic, trying to remember where he was and most importantly, why his heart was racing. 

  
"You freaked me out, man. Another nightmare?" 

  
He shook his head, trying to clear his head and calm his pounding heart. 

  
"I..I don't know." 

  
Dean just sighed. 

  
"What did they put in your smoothie, dude? I'm getting me one of those when we stop." 

  
Sam breathed out in a huff, distracting laughing as he leaned back against the cool leather.

  
He took a sip of his smoothie, the peach reminding him of gold eyes and a warm touch. 


End file.
